He loves her
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: Javert and Elphaba one shot, please don't read if you don't like it. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This is my first one shot ever! YAY! Please R&R (nice please)  
It's Elphaba's POV. Oh and I don't own Wicked and Les Miserables... :'(  
**  
I sit down next to him, next to Javert. The man of my life.

He had seen something nobody ever saw in me and had loved how I am. The way

I am. Green and wicked. But he didn't call it wicked, or green. He called it beautiful and different in a good way. As if he heard by doubt he turned to face me and smiled at me.

'Elphie? Is something wrong?'' He asked me.

''No nothing, love.'' I tried to lie to him.

But unfortunately he's the master of the Law and he knows when someone is lying. Also it doesn't help that he knows me way too well.

''Elphie, don't lie to me, you know no-one can.'' He looked at me and smiled.

''Jav...I doubt about...what I am.''

''You mean beautiful?''

''I mean wicked.''

''Elphaba...! Forget it. Now! You're not wicked! You're sweet. You're beautiful, you're mine.''

Javert wanted me to look at him but I didn't obey. If he didn't fell in love with me, I ended up in the cells. I was scared. What if he didn't love me at all, what if he just wanted to arrest me? What if... I couldn't go true with doubt because he pressed his lips at mine. Javert held me in his iron grip, so I couldn't pull back or something, not that I wanted to but still. When he kissed me, everything became crystal clear and all my doubt was gone.

He pulled me on his lap, I obeyed him and warped my arms around his neck.

I deepened the kiss lightly but then pulled back to catch my breath again. When I pulled back I saw his eyes, his green eyes, they where exact the same color as my skin. ''My Elphaba...My Fae...'' He whispered when I touched his face. Completely still I was, he named me Fae, he named me his. ''How do you know that name?'' I asked him.  
''You mean Elphaba?'' I could see he was joking but still, I didn't like it.

''Hmm...Elphaba is your name, you told me when I was about to arrest you.'' He continued.

''No, Javy, I mean Fae.'' I sighed softly.

''I heard you mumble in your sleep, you where talking about Fiyero and you where also calling Fae.'' He looked into my eyes. ''Don't you like that name?''

''Please call me that way'' I said after a few seconds of doubt.

Javert stood (still with me on his lap) and carried me to the bed, he lied me down there and started to kiss me again. I ran my hands down his back, but then I stopped and looked at him.

Javert looked confused at me. ''What's wrong Elphie?''

''I...Javert...I haven't told you something...I am not what you think I am.''

''You are virgin right?'' He looked at me and I looked down, didn't want to face him.

''You aren't anymore?'' I was happy he guessed it but worried about his reaction.

''I'm sorry..'' I whispered.

''It's okay, Elphaba...Look at me. You're my love, it would be weird if I should let you go only because of that.'' He smiled when I looked up and lowered his lips to my neck. I moaned softly when he kissed it gently. He smiled again and started to pull at the zipper of my dress. I started to do it off and I found myself lying down half naked moaning under his hands and mouth.

Javert started to unbutton his shirt and I took it over. As soon as he was half naked I started to suck on his nipple gently, he moaned so I continued. Then I lowered my mouth to his stomach and he moaned again. He took off my bra and then he took off my panties. Javert stopped me from sucking his torso and took off his pants and his boxers.

I looked at it in shock, his cock was already hard and I saw Javert laughing above me.

''You've put a spell on me and now I'm yours.'' He said.

''No you've put a spell on me, mister _I am the Law_.'' I was joking and he knew it.

I started to touch his cock and he moaned in pleasure. It was so new for me and I didn't know exactly what to do so I looked at Javert with an asking sine.

''Just keep touching it, my Elphie''

''O-okay.'' And so as he said I kept touching his cock. His moans become harder, then he stopped me. ''I want to come into you my dear Elphie.''

It scared me at first but then I nodded and lied back. ''I'm yours Javert, all yours.''

He smirked ''good.'' And he spread my legs far apart. I closed my eyes when he bent over me and slowly started to go into me. I moaned loud in pain but after a few minutes I gave him a nod. The pain was gone and he started to thrust into me, first slowly but he started to go harder and harder, faster and faster. I moaned loud with every thrust he gave and I felled a strange feeling into my stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he still went faster and faster. Then there was a loud moan from Javert and I felt some hot stuff fill me up. And he collapsed on my body. I heard him breathing heavily and I whispered ''thank you''

He slipped off me and cuddled me. I fell asleep, for the first time I felt so great, beautiful and loved. Well always I feel loved with Javert. My Javert.

THE END


End file.
